


Obsession

by Trademarkian



Series: Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trademarkian/pseuds/Trademarkian
Summary: Sportacus has noticed his villain getting a little softer around the edges, literally. He is plagued by dirty thoughts and takes care of it the only way he knows how. There will be a sequel to this fic.





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Lazytown fic and my first time writing this year! Hoping to get back in the swing of things.  
> This fic doesn't have any sex in it yet, just some masturbation. In the sequel we will have them get together :) I just felt like this was a good beginning.

It all started when Sportacus noticed the slight curvature of Robbie’s body when he was in his usual attire. The disguises often weren’t as tight, and thus on those occasions he didn’t get to examine the villain’s body and see those soft curves. His hips had a bit of padding and his stomach stuck out a little bit.

Robbie wasn’t fat by any means, in fact the man was quite small for someone who ate so much cake. Sportacus surmised it was his height that helped him appear leaner. The hero also noted that the other man hadn’t always been this way. When Sportacus first arrived in town he had seen the villain as very slender and tall. However, that was before he had become interested in Robbie as more than just an acquaintance. Now, he seized every opportunity to get a closer look. 

Robbie often ended up in the hero’s arms for one reason or another, and recently Sportacus had felt rather than seen how Robbie had gained a bit of weight. He had never said anything about it to the villain because he wasn’t sure what to say, at least at first. 

But something had changed as of late. Now, when Sportacus had the chance to see Robbie holding a piece of cake or licking an ice cream cone, he couldn’t look away. He imagined himself holding a fork and feeding him bite after bite of some sweet dessert. 

He tried to shake these thoughts out of his mind. He was a sports elf! He was supposed to encourage healthy eating, not fantasize about feeding someone an unhealthy amount of sugar. Before, the thought of being anywhere near a huge, sugary cake was enough to make him feel queasy and tired. He wasn’t sure what had changed. However, he had to admit that his thoughts felt risqué and taboo. In his culture and society, sweets were associated with fae, humans, and other non-elf folk. They were seen as something forbidden that elves couldn’t touch. He knew what his brother, number nine, would think about his fantasies. The older would go on and on about the infuriating habits of his nemesis, and how the criminal often coated his mouth and lips in sugar (usually from some sort of candy) before one of their “meetings.” For the longest time Sportacus completely agreed that the thought of someone consuming so much unhealthy food make him repulsed. 

One thing was for certain – he had to handle this obsession somehow. This couldn’t go on the way it had been so far – Sportacus practically drooling over seeing Robbie eat anything and ogling his stomach and hips (not to mention his ass, but the hero hadn’t even let himself acknowledge that). He could go about this the elven way, and meditate and exercise to clear his mind of these impure and unclean thoughts; he could just seek release the way he did with other things – a quick jerk off in in a cold shower. 

However, he hadn’t been around other elves in a long time. He had already been slipping from their usual customs. A little indulgence never hurt anybody, he thought to himself.  
It was nearing 8:08, and he had just started his nightly stretches to wind down from a day of playing soccer with the kids. The whole day, he had been distracted by thoughts of his villain/friend/obsession. None of the kids had noticed, except Stephanie who had been giving him curious looks when he missed a pass or didn’t make a goal.  
He was currently doing some yoga poses, but couldn’t stop thinking about Robbie in those same positions, back arched or bent over, ass in the air and eyes closed. Sportacus imagined himself reaching out and pinching those love handles, running hands over his belly, grabbing him from behind and squeezing hard at the softness that was so different from his own toned, muscular body. After just a few minutes, he discovered he was rock hard and already leaking.

There was no way he was going to sleep without taking care of this, Sportacus realized. He made his way over to his bed, laying back with his legs bent. He focused on the images in his head of Robbie that he had intentionally locked into his memory and palmed himself through his clothes. Slipping his pants down his legs to free his stiff cock, he took himself into his hand and started slowly pumping. Instead of his own tan hands he pretended it was Robbie’s, hands strong from years of working on machines and long, dexterous fingers. Oh, how often he had been mesmerized by the villain’s expressive gesticulations and neat, manicured nails. His cock started leaking more precum and he felt like he was going to burst. He grabbed his balls and massaged them with his other hand. He pictured himself sitting on top of Robbie’s lap and putting bite after bite of moist cake into his beautiful mouth, makeup smeared and eyes glazed over in arousal. In his mind he imagined squeezing that small, soft stomach while bending down and taking Robbie’s member into his mouth, letting his hands run up and down Robbie’s thighs and sucking hard as the other man came into his mouth, cum tasting like honey and cream, Sportacus gulping it down and getting intoxicated on the sweetness. 

In real life, he began bucking up hard into his hand, legs trembling from the pleasure. All the while he had been letting out soft moans and almost pained grunts. Suddenly he pictured himself grabbing Robbie by his soft waist and picking him up, slamming him up and down on his cock, body shaking with the movement, before coming hard and fast into the villain. 

With a shout of ecstasy he orgasmed with an explosion so intense it almost hurt, spilling all over his hand and abdomen. He lay there panting for a few minutes, feeling a mixture of relief, lingering arousal, and a little bit of disappointment in himself. As much as of interest he had in Robbie, he knew that he didn’t feel the same. Robbie went out of his way to express his detestation for the hero, and even though Sportacus wasn’t sure how strong or sincere it was, he was certain that his fantasies could never come to fruition.  
With a tired sigh, he got up and stumbled tiredly into to the shower. It was now far past his usually bedtime and he was exhausted. After a quick wash he dried himself off and got back to his bed as fast as he could. There was sweat all over his sheets but he didn’t care. Sportacus called for the lights to go out and he feel into an uneasy, dissatisfied sleep.


End file.
